


The Butterfly Effect

by Leni



Series: Makes Three [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, original child character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: “You can’t raise a child by following the instructions on a book, Belle. They’re not a new stew recipe."





	The Butterfly Effect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joylee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joylee/gifts).



> @joylee56 asked 'behind' at the Prompt Me A 'B' week

Since breakfast was cleared away, Belle had been rolling balls and waving rattles to no effect. Matthew stared at the toys with interest, and crawled with alacrity after the balls, babbling excitedly when he caught up and showing them off to his mama. Pushing himself onto his feet and moving one before the other, however, was not yet in his repertoire.

Belle stood by, smiling brightly when Matthew looked her way, but there was a line of concern between her eyebrows that deepened with every hour that passed.

“Relax, Belle,” said Rumpelstiltskin. “There’s nothing wrong with the boy.”

Belle bit her lip, made sure Matthew was busy trying to grab onto a ball almost half his size with his tiny hands. “He must be a year old already, perhaps even a little older.” Rumpelstiltskin had decreed him at six weeks old when he’d been left at the doorstep of the castle. “The books say he should be walking already.”

Rumpelstiltskin shook his head, putting down the scroll he had been studying. “You can’t raise a child by following the instructions on a book, Belle. They’re not a new stew recipe,” he told her, and though there was a heavy dollop of amusement in his voice, for the most part he tried to be helpful. “It’s not the end of the world if he takes a couple extra months to start racing around the castle. In fact, you should be glad for the rest; once they get started, there’s no stopping them.”

Belle tried to smile at that, but her concern was too strong. “I just don’t know if I’m doing something wrong,” she confessed in a small voice.

He answered with a loud scoff. “What else could you be doing, eh? You’ve spent a week tempting your kid with all the toys at hand.” He waved a hand around the room, indicating the collection of stuffed animals and wooden carts Belle had first pulled behind her, to try and get Matthew interested. “He’s just taking his time, that’s all.”

“You’re sure?”

Rumpelstiltskin started nodding, but then he couldn’t resist a sudden impulse. Keeping his eyes on his maid, he curled his lips into his trademark impish smile. “Well, have you tried magic yet?”

“Of course not!”

He giggled at her offended expression. For someone who cohabited with the Dark One, Belle was expressly reticent about the use of magic. “Just a thought, my dear,” he said, still grinning. “You sounded desperate enough.”

A blush rose on her cheeks. “I’m not— I just…”

“It’s impatience, then?”

Belle pursed her lips, but she was honest enough to mutter, “…perhaps.”

Despondency was not a look he relished in this young woman, so Rumpelstiltskin got up from his seat, getting to her side in a few long strides. He leaned down until she had to either meet his eye or glance away.

As ever, Belle chose the first.

“Chin up, my girl!” Rumpelstiltskin said, loud enough that he attracted the attention of the boy. “The one thing you can’t do, is the easiest to come by, when the Dark One is close by. How about a simple trick, eh? At no cost at all!” He joined words to action, wiggling his fingers until a shower of sparks shot from his fingertips.

The multicolored lights arched toward Matthew, and on their way solidified into bright butterflies, drawing a gasp from Belle and a simultaneous squeal of delight from the boy. Drawn by the fluttering over his head, Matthew first reached up with both hands, looking enchanted, and when that wasn’t enough to grab any of his targets, he made a tiny sound of frustration.

Belle turned to Rumpelstiltskin, intent on asking him to direct the pretty spell closer to her boy, but he winked at her and mouthed: “Look!”

Belle followed the direction - and her hand flew to her mouth in surprise.

Determined to hold one of the butterflies, Matthew had pulled himself onto his feet and snatched one from the air. Curious as he was, he opened his hand to admire his prize, and cried out when it fled from his spread palm. Scrunching up his face with resolve, he put one foot forward, and then the other, no sign of wobbling to these first steps.

Belle stared, eyes wide with amazement and pride, and clasping her hands together so she wouldn’t burst into applause and distract her darling, beautiful boy.

“How did you know?” she whispered.

Rumpelstiltskin gave the slightest of smiles. “I do have some experience in the matter, my dear, and boys will always chase after small, bright things that fly. Butterflies are irresistible that way.” His expression softened as he continued, “Do keep an eye on him next spring, though. Even when he was older, Bae would run off and-”

He broke off, as he often did when his thoughts circled back to his dead son. His eyes grew haunted, as if he could see the shade of another boy behind Matthew’s toddling form.

His lively demeanor faded into the brusqueness Belle had learned to recognize as his way to ensure he’d have time to himself, to brood over his loss.

Indeed he turned away, taking slow steps back to his spinning by wheel.

“Rumple…” Belle started, though she still hadn’t worked out what to say in these moments.

Rumpelstiltskin didn’t give her time to come up with something, anyway. “Take him to the gardens, darling,” he said, sharply enough that Belle knew it was an order. “Let the boy run after real, living things.”

“Come with us,” Belle offered, thinking that he had even more need of the living, but wasn’t surprised when he shook his head.

The magical butterflies made pretty swirls around the room, making their way to the great doors.

Belle took the hint.

“Come, love,” she said to Matthew, gathering him into his arms and laughing when he kicked out, eager to resume the chase. “We’ll go after them, don’t worry, and then we will come back when we’re hungry.”

Matthew squealed his agreement.

“We’ll see you at lunch, Rumple,” she said, already starting toward the door. No maid would have dared to order her master, but Belle reasoned that this was only a statement of fact. “Please don’t be late.”

Or we’ll go looking for you, she didn’t say, and you can look after Matthew while I’m reheating our food.

There was no reply, but Belle hadn’t expected one.

Her boy squirmed in her grasp, urging her to move faster, and her attention shifted to him.

She didn’t see Rumpelstiltskin crane his neck to stare after them a second before the door closed. If she had noticed his expression… Well, at least she would have made sure to bring him along.

 

The End  
15/01/18

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is love!


End file.
